


Something to Show Me

by lfg1986



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry!Timmy, Angst, Barebacking, Drunk!Armie, Fighting, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986
Summary: Timmy is sick and tired of hearing Armie promise he's going to leave his wife for him, that they'll be out and together for real, when it's been over a year and Armie has made no real moves to make that a reality.  They're in the middle of doing press for the movie when they get into yet another fight about it, and Timmy's had enough.  They have interviews to get through and a press party that evening.  Armie wants to talk, to get Timmy to forgive him, but Timmy's not interested.  He needs some time and space to cool off.  He tries to ignore Armie throughout the night, but Armie is stubborn and won't give up until Timmy talks to him.I suck at summaries, sorry!  XD





	Something to Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absolem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolem/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend redredchangesintheskys over on Tumblr, or Absolem over here, who requested some fighting boys and hot, passionate make-up sex! The plot kinda ran away from me a bit and there's more talking than I originally intended, but I hope the smut still satisfies your needs! <333
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is set somewhere around mid-2017, after the movie had been shown in a couple festivals and they were starting to get into the full swing of press, but before it had most of its big international releases and Timmy blew up to become Hollywood's new Golden Boy. Just to give a bit of context for what their current life situation is.

Timmy yanks his jeans up in a huff, struggling with the zipper in his haste.  He glares at it, trying to bend it to his will out of sheer frustration. He finally gets it zipped up and the top button fastened as he turns around and shifts his glare to Armie, who’s getting ready in the opposite corner of the room.

  
He’s so tired of having the same fight, with the same outcome, the same empty promises of “I’m going to leave her, Timmy, I just need more time.”  But the time never comes, and Timmy’s tired of waiting. He’s tired of being the secret lover, of being endlessly patient while Armie claims to be trying to sort out his marriage and family situation.  It’s been over a year and nothing has changed, except his ability to believe Armie’s bullshit excuses. He knows Armie loves him, but it’s starting to feel like maybe that isn’t enough.

  
There’s a knock at the door, and after Armie grunts in response, it cracks open a few inches.  “Boys, they’re ready for you.”

  
Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Armie glance over at him, but he steadfastly refuses to look back.  He nods silently and grabs his jacket off the back of the hotel room chair, making his way to the door without waiting for Armie or even looking back.

  
Great, they have yet  _ another _ interview to sit through today.  They’ve already done three, then they had a short break before the last one, the interviewer having gotten stuck in traffic on the way.  It was just enough time for them to get into fight #284 about the status of their relationship, or  _ non _ -relationship, as far as everyone but the two of them were concerned.  So now they have to go in there and paste on fake smiles and pretend everything is peachy between them when he really feels like he wants to rip Armie’s balls off just to prove to Armie that he still  _ has _ them, and he should fucking remember that so can fucking  _ leave his wife _ like he’s been saying he will for months now.

  
He gets into the room and immediately transforms into the happiest, smiliest version of himself that he can manage.  Considering how he’s feeling right now, he thinks he should win an Oscar just for this performance alone. Armie follows a minute later, clearing his throat as he sits down in the chair beside him, his perfected “I hate this but I know it’s a part of my job so I’m stuck with it” smile firmly in place as well.

  
The interview is torture, though he highly doubts the lady interviewing them has any idea anything is wrong.  He keeps his eyes trained on her the whole time, trying to concentrate on answering her questions thoughtfully.  But he can’t help but notice Armie fidgeting next to him, his body finding any excuse to come into Timmy’s space - his hand brushing against his knee, his upper arm lightly grazing Timmy’s shoulder when he leans over a bit too far, the side of his foot colliding with Timmy’s ankle.  And Armie keeps  _ staring _ at him as he answers the lady’s questions.  He can feel the heat of his gaze on the side of his face, burning him, making it almost impossible not to look back and let himself get lost in those clear blue orbs.  But he summons all of his strength and manages to resist, just barely.

  
When the interviewer smiles and thanks them for their time, Timmy stands and quickly shakes her hand before turning to leave as fast as he can.  He needs some serious space from Armie right now, before he says something he can’t take back later. He makes a beeline for the exit but is stopped short by his manager.

  
“Whoa, where are you going?  You still have press event tonight, and it starts in an hour.  Your suit is in your room.  _ Don’t _ be late.”  She presses her pointer finger into his chest for emphasis.

  
_ Fuck _ .  Between the whirlwind of interviews and the fight with Armie, he’d totally forgotten about the damn party tonight.  The last thing he wanted to do right now is mingle with a bunch of journalists and bloggers and spend more time talking up his  _ oh-so-amazing _ chemistry with the man who refuses to acknowledge that they’ve been in a relationship for more than a year.  But then again, there’s supposed to be an open bar, so maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing. He definitely could use a drink, or five, right about now.  At the very least, it’ll give him a good excuse not to have to talk directly to Armie for a few hours, so maybe he’d have a chance to calm himself down so they can have a more rational discussion tomorrow.

  
“Fine.”  He grits the word out, still not thrilled about the idea but knowing there’s no way he can get out of it.  He hears rustling a few feet behind him and knows Armie is trying to make his way over to him. He bolts for the door, walking swiftly down the hallway of the hotel toward the elevators to go back up to his room.

  
Unfortunately, the elevator takes forever to come, so Armie catches up to him a minute later.  “Timmy, wait, please.” He’s out of breath from sprinting down the hallway to catch Timmy before he got too far.

  
Timmy clenches his fists at his sides, willing his blood pressure not to skyrocket as his anger continues to bubble up inside of him.  “What’s the point, Armie? It’s always the same with you. We keep going around in these circles and I’m so sick of it! Just admit it, you’re too busy enjoying the perks of straight, married life to accept the consequences of whatever  _ this _ is.”  He gestures between them wildly, his tone hushed as he looks around frantically to make sure no one else is around.  He does not want to have this fight out in the open, but it doesn’t look like Armie is going to stop hounding him until they talk, so he tries to minimize the fallout.

  
Armie’s eyes go wide and he’s about the respond when the elevator dings and the doors finally open.  Timmy steps inside but plants himself just beyond the doors, blocking Armie from coming in after him.  Armie tries to maneuver his way in anyway, but Timmy stands his ground. “No, I need some fucking space right now, Armie.  You can take the stairs.” And with that, the elevator doors close between them, Armie’s face a mixture of hurt and anger as he disappears behind the shiny chrome.

  
Timmy takes several deep breaths as the elevator makes its way up to his floor.  When he steps out, there’s no sign of Armie, so he makes his way down the hall and lets himself into his room with a sigh.  He finds the suit for the party hung up in his closet, and he takes a quick shower before changing into it and trying to get into a better headspace for tonight.

  
He only partially succeeds, but the much-needed time to himself did help clear his head a little.  He’s still not ready to talk to Armie yet, though, so instead of going across the hall to Armie’s room to see if he wanted to ride together to the venue where the party was being held, he just makes his way back downstairs and out to the front of the hotel alone.

  
There’s a car waiting for him, and after a bit of discussion with the driver, he convinces him that Armie will be riding separately this time, and they take off.  Ten minutes later, he gets a text from Armie. <Dude, where the fuck are you? We’re going to be late. Get your ass downstairs.>

  
Timmy rolls his eyes but decides to respond.  At the very least he didn’t want Armie to be standing there waiting for him and end up being late himself.  They didn’t need to be scolded on top of everything else. <Already left. There’s another car waiting for you.>

  
He’s hoping Armie will take the hint and leave him alone, but when his phone buzzes again, he knows he’s not that lucky.  He groans and opens the message. <The FUCK, Tim?! You just left without even telling me?? That’s an asshole move.>

  
Timmy feels his blood boil as he reads Armie’s words.  Maybe he’s right, maybe he was being an asshole, but he’s at the end of his rope and he doesn’t have the patience to be nice about this anymore.  His phone buzzes again, and he hesitates to read it, knowing Armie is probably pissed. <Look, I know you’re mad. I get it, really. Let’s just talk, please?  I can’t stand it when we fight.>

  
Timmy chews on his bottom lip, his resolve slowly being chipped away as he reads Armie’s pleading texts.  He hates it when they fight, too. But it doesn’t change the fact that Armie has been promising him a life where they’re together and out, and yet he’s made no actual moves toward achieving that.  He may be young, but he doesn’t want to waste his time with someone who is too scared to be with him for real, no matter how much he loves him.

  
He’s about to reply to Armie’s text when the car pulls to a stop, having arrived at their destination.  He steps out and is immediately shuffled inside and surrounded by people calling his name. He puts his phone away, Armie’s text temporarily forgotten as he makes his way through the crowd and tries to look at least moderately interested in being there.

  
He sees Armie arrive about 20 minutes later, and their eyes connect across the crowded room.  He can tell Armie’s upset about being left behind at the hotel, and probably also because Timmy never responded to his request to talk about things.  But there’s nothing he can do about it at the moment, both of them stuck at this dumb event for the next few hours with no real chance to be alone. So he flicks his eyes away and a minute later he’s caught up in a conversation with someone about bringing the role of Elio to life on screen and answering questions about his process.

  
Armie makes several attempts throughout the evening to come talk to him, but he always finds a reason to slip away before Armie can say more than two sentences to him.  He just can’t deal with their personal drama when he’s supposed to be working. He can’t help but notice that every time Armie comes over, he has a new drink in his hand and is slightly more agitated as the night wears on, but there’s not much he can do about it.  Armie’s an adult and can make his own decisions. If he wants to drink his problems away, that’s his right. But Timmy wants no part of it tonight.

  
After three hours of answering the same five questions about a hundred times, he really needs some air.  He makes his way out of the main party room and toward the entrance of the building to head outside for a few minutes, when suddenly a large hand clasps tightly around his wrist and drags him into a narrow deserted hallway and shoves him into a small alcove by the employee restrooms, the entrance to which is thankfully hidden from view of the main lobby area.  He looks up into Armie’s piercing gaze and is instantly annoyed. “Armie, what the - “

  
But he’s cut off by Armie’s mouth crashing hard against his, Armie unceremoniously shoving his hands under the waistband of his pants to palm at his ass.  He’s completely unable to do anything to resist the assault, trapped between Armie’s towering, solid weight and the wall behind him. He can taste the alcohol on Armie’s breath, bitter and stale.  He knows Armie isn’t totally drunk - he wouldn’t risk that at a work function - but he’s clearly had enough to lower his inhibitions to the point where making out with him in an abandoned hallway seems like a good idea.

  
Part of him, the part that’s in love with this idiot and is also a horny young male, wants to just give in and let Armie have his way with him.  But the other part of him, the part that’s still pissed about their fight and exhausted from having to hide their relationship for so long with no end in sight, needs to get the fuck out of there.

  
After several seconds of Armie mashing their faces together and his hands wandering from his ass to under his shirt, lightly pinching his nipples, he manages to wrench his head away enough to get some much-needed oxygen.  He glares angrily at Armie while Armie seems to be trying to keep himself upright, his eyes looking dazed and his mouth hanging slightly open. Fuck, maybe he  _ is _ that drunk.

  
“Armie, are you out of your  _ fucking mind _ ?!  We’re in  _ public _ !  Anyone could walk over here and see us!  Are you  _ trying _ to get caught?!”  He whisper-yells at him, not wanting to draw any more attention to them than necessary.  As it is, with them both missing from the party, people were bound to notice and come looking for them before too long.

  
Armie’s face instantly crumples and he lets out a small whine, and that is  _ not _ what Timmy was expecting, at all.  “I just...I really needed to touch you, baby.  You haven’t spoken to me all night and I just couldn’t take it anymore.”  He lets out a small hiccup, followed by a burp, and if Timmy wasn’t so annoyed with him, he’d probably laugh at how pathetic he sounded.

  
But he  _ is _ annoyed and he’s not entirely sure it’s a good idea to try to talk to Armie before he’s had a proper chance to cool off, not to mention the fact that Armie is clearly drunk.  It’s a recipe for disaster, and he’s not sure he can handle it right now. He tries to move away, but even drunk, Armie is too fast for him and blocks his path with his massive body.

  
“Armie, come on, let’s just go back to the party.  We can talk when we get back to the hotel. I promise.”  He might be lying, he’s not even sure himself. He doesn’t know if he’ll want to talk with Armie by then, but hey, Armie’s been feeding him false promises for months, so it’s only fair he get to give one of his own for once.

  
But Armie is not convinced, always has been stubborn when he sets his mind on something he wants.  “Nuh uh, you’re not gonna run off on me again. Not until you forgive me. I’m so sorry, baby. Please, I just want to show you how much I need this.”  Armie grinds his hips against Timmy’s, and Timmy has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning at the feel of Armie’s obviously hard cock rubbing up against his.   _ Fuck _ .

  
He makes one last desperate attempt to extricate himself, but Armie grabs him by the chin and forces him to look into his eyes.  “ _ Please _ .  I love you, Timmy.”  He leans in and claims his mouth in another kiss, this one much softer, almost tender in the way Armie licks the outside of his lips slowly before plunging into Timmy’s mouth, caressing his tongue alongside Timmy’s.

  
And fuck, he already knows he’s a lost cause, those words slipping off Armie’s tongue and lodging themselves firmly in the chambers of his heart as his anger melts away with the stroke of Armie’s hand across his cheek.  And then Armie makes a needy sound as one hand finds its way into his curls, and he’s completely done for.

  
He pushes up into Armie, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer, bucking his hips up into him to seek more of the delicious friction Armie teased him with earlier.  He knows this is insanely stupid, the risk of getting caught ridiculously high and the consequences of that happening could be catastrophic for both of them. But Armie’s tongue is halfway down his throat and his cock is pressing into him, and all logical thought flies out of his head and all that’s left is  _ Armie _ .

  
Armie finally pulls back and leans their foreheads together for a few seconds as they gasp in air.  “Fuck you, Hammer,” Timmy croaks out, but he’s grinning, and when he leans his head back, he sees an answering grin on Armie’s lips just seconds before he’s being shoved face-first into the wall and his pants and underwear are yanked down to his ankles.

  
The cold air hitting his heated skin makes him hiss, but it quickly turns into a moan as Armie crowds up behind him and is already wiggling a spit-soaked finger into the tight crevice of his ass.  Timmy spreads his legs as wide as he can, but given that his feet are still trapped in the confines of his pants, there’s not a lot of room to move. He angles his hips back and out slightly to give Armie better access, and is rewarded with a playful nip to the back of his neck.

  
Armie works him open quickly, wasting no time in adding a second, then a third finger as he pushes into Timmy’s tight hole.  It burns, Armie’s spit not really an adequate form of lube, but he doesn’t even care. He relishes it, knowing that Armie is so desperate for him he couldn’t even wait another hour until they got back to the hotel.  And if he’s honest, the desperation is not entirely one-sided.

  
After another minute, Armie’s fingers slide out of him and are almost immediately replaced by the blunt head of his cock, shoving into him hard without warning.  Timmy gasps and clenches at the feeling of being ripped open by Armie’s thick cock, feeling the burn and stretch all the way down to his toes. He braces his arms against the wall and lets his head hang down as he tries to relax enough to let Armie inside him all the way.  There are tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, but he ignores them and pushes past the pain, taking several deep breaths as Armie finally bottoms out inside him.

  
Armie keeps still for a few seconds, just long enough for Timmy to catch his breath a little, then Armie starts moving, thrusting into him at a punishing pace.  All Timmy can do is hang on and ride it out, scrambling for purchase against the wall as Armie’s cock pounds into him.

  
It’s not the most graceful sex they’ve ever had, Armie’s inebriated state making it difficult for him to keep a steady rhythm, and he’s pressing wet, sloppy kisses to the back of Timmy’s neck as he thrusts into him.  Timmy fucks himself into his own hand frantically, the angle slightly awkward and his wrist starts to ache a few minutes in.

  
But Timmy is so far gone that none of that matters.  All he cares about is the sweet drag of Armie’s cock against his prostate every few thrusts, Armie’s hand tangled deep in his hair, pulling lightly at first, then harder as Armie gets closer to the edge, the fact that he has to bite down on his own hand to keep himself from screaming Armie’s name in a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain.  He cares that Armie can’t stop himself from slurring out “I love you” over and over again as they move in tandem, bodies fitting together like they were made for this purpose alone.

  
But most of all, he cares that, despite being tired and frustrated and wanting more, deep down he knows that he’ll never be able to give this up.  If he has to wait ten thousand lifetimes for Armie to be ready to fully commit to him, he will do it, because a love like theirs is worth all that and more.  But it doesn’t mean he’s going to stop fighting for it to happen sooner, because he wants everything with Armie for as long as he can have it.

  
The minute he feels the tell-tale sign that he’s about to hurdle over the edge of oblivion, his balls drawing up tight and his toes beginning to tingle, he has a momentary panic when he realizes he’s still got his suit pants around his ankles, his very expensive  _ borrowed _ suit pants.  He’s honestly way less afraid of getting caught completely bare-assed in public than he is what would happen if he had to return those pants with come stains on them, so he frantically steps out of them and kicks them out of the way, just seconds before his cock pulses and shoots his load all over the wall and the floor, his whole body shaking with the intensity of it.

  
Armie giggles manically behind him.  “Really, Tim? You’re seconds away from coming your brains out and you’re worried about your fucking  _ pants _ ?”  He cackles as he continues to thrust into Timmy, but he chokes mid-laugh when Timmy reaches behind him to grab Armie’s ass hard and shoves Armie deeper into him.

  
“Shut up, asshole.  You do  _ not _ want to know what would have happened if I ruined those.  Now stop talking and fucking finish so we can get the hell out of here.”  He grunts and gasps as Armie picks up his pace, driving deep into him as he races toward his own climax.

  
It only takes another minute before Armie groans low in his throat and stills, coming hard inside Timmy as they hold each other tightly, both gasping for air and slick with sweat.  Armie slumps forward to lean on Timmy’s back as he comes down from his high, Timmy craning his neck so he can kiss Armie’s forehead.

  
“ _ Fuck _ , Armie.”  It’s about all he can think of to say, his brain function basically non-existent at the moment.

  
“Yeah.”  It seems like Armie is in a similar state of mush-brain.  And Armie has the added benefit of several drinks worth of alcohol coursing through his system.  He’s not even sure Armie could remember his own name right now.

  
Once he finally summons enough brain power to remember where they are, his anxiety about getting caught returns with a vengeance.  “Shit, we gotta get cleaned up and back to the party. They’re going to come looking for us any second.” He scrambles to grab his pants, Armie’s softening cock slipping out of him in the process, and is halfway into putting them on when he remembers he has an ass full of Armie’s come and he needs to attend to that promptly before it gets all over the suit, rendering his earlier precautions totally useless.  Next time he’s buying his own fucking suit so he can soil it any way he damn well pleases.

  
He’s halfway through the door of the employee bathroom when he hears his manager’s voice in the main lobby area, calling for him.  His eyes go wide with panic, he’s still naked from the waist down and Armie’s pants are undone and his now soft cock is still sticking out.  Armie tucks himself back into his pants with record speed and motions for Timmy to go into the bathroom, that he’ll take care of it.

  
Timmy bites his lip but does as instructed, letting the heavy bathroom door swing shut behind him as he races over to the sink to get himself cleaned up as quickly as possible.  The door swings open about 30 seconds later and he’s about to freak out when he sees it’s just Armie. He lets out a huge sigh of relief and slumps against the wall.

  
“Don’t worry, I bought us a few minutes.  I told her you spilled something on your jacket and I was helping you get it out.  Dude, you were right, she about flipped out on me about the suit. I think it’s about time we go shopping and get you your own fucking suit.”  Armie comes over and takes the paper towel from Timmy’s hand as he turns him around and bends down to gently start cleaning Timmy’s swollen, leaking hole.

  
Timmy snorts in amusement at hearing his earlier thought come out of Armie’s mouth, but it turns into a pained hiss at the first press of the towel to his sensitive skin.  As hot as the sex was, it was rather dry and rough, and he knows he’s going to have a hard time sitting tomorrow. Thank god they don’t have any more interviews.

  
“Shit, Timmy, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to get that carried away.”  He can hear the earnestness in Armie’s voice, and it’s clear that he’s sobered up a bit by now, the reality of the situation creeping back up on him.

  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.  Let’s just hurry up and get back out there.”  He clenches his teeth as Armie continues to wipe around his hole and make sure he’s totally clean.  Armie presses a soft kiss to each of his ass cheeks and Timmy can’t stop the tiny smile that creeps onto his face at the gesture.

  
When Armie stands back up and comes around to face him, his face is serious.  “No, it’s not fine. And I really am sorry, about everything. About tonight, about the fight, about being a fucking coward, about all of it.”

  
Timmy’s emotions are running a bit high at the moment, so he takes a few seconds to distract himself by finally tugging his pants back on and making sure they looked ok before gazing back up at Armie’s worried face.

  
He takes a deep breath.  Apparently they’re doing this now.  “Listen Armie, I’ve never been married, I don’t have kids or an established career on the line.  I’m a nobody from Hell’s Kitchen and no one really cares what I do or don’t do in my personal life right now.  So I don’t know what it’s like for you. All I know is that I love you, and I want to be with you, and you say you want to be with me but -”

“ _ I do _ !”  Armie cuts him off with wide eyes and an emphatic exclamation.  “I do want to be with you, Tim. So fucking much. And I know this whole thing hasn’t been fair to you, and you’ve been so patient and I’ve been fucking everything up since the beginning.  I just...I don’t know how to  _ do _ this, ok?  I don’t know how to tell the world I’ve fallen head over heels for this amazing  _ guy _ who makes me feel so incredible every second I’m with him.  It’s just all so new and scary and I feel like one wrong move will ruin everything.  And I  _ can’t _ ruin this.  It’s too damn important to me.”  Armie brings one hand up to cup the side of Timmy’s face, stroking his cheek lightly with his thumb.  Timmy leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a few seconds to just enjoy the feeling of Armie’s loving caress.

  
When he opens his eyes, he meets Armie’s gaze with determination.  “Babe, it’s not like you have to shout it from the rooftops tomorrow.  I just need you to do something,  _ anything _ , to prove that you’re serious about this, about us.  Nothing has changed in over a year. I need to know that someday, even if it still takes you some time to fully get there, you will be ready to do this for real.  I can wait for you, but I have to know there’s something worth waiting  _ for _ .  That’s all I want.”  He places his and over Armie’s that’s still on his face, sliding it toward his mouth and giving his palm a tender kiss.

  
Now it’s Armie’s turn to close his eyes, blowing out a slow breath of understanding and relief.  “I know, baby. I know. And I promise, I will do better. I don’t want to lose you. I will do whatever you want.  Just please forgive me.”

  
Timmy wants to believe him.  Wants to believe that this time will be different from all the others when he’s made the same promise.  Wants to trust in their love and desire to be together. Wants so desperately to think that love really is enough, that all the other bullshit that gets in the way is no match for two people who are destined to be together, for those who were written in the stars, soulmates.  Because in his heart he knows that’s what he and Armie are. He just needs Armie to realize it, too.

  
He leans up and kisses Armie deeply, his wordless absolution pouring straight out of his heart and passing from his mouth to Armie’s, a shared promise that he’s not going anywhere, that he’s in this for the long haul, come hell or high water.  He doesn’t know any other way anymore.

  
When he breaks away, he rolls his head to the side to lean into Armie’s neck.  He threads the fingers of one hand through Armie’s and sighs. “Ok, come on. We really gotta get back inside before they come looking for us again and we’re both in deep shit.”  He leans away from Armie but pulls him along by his hand to follow him.

  
They exit the bathroom and look around to make sure no one else came searching for them.  The lobby is empty and they both sigh in relief. Timmy reluctantly drops Armie’s hand and starts heading back into the party hall.  When he notices Armie isn’t right behind him, he turns back and shoots him a questioning look. “What are you doing? They’re going to kill us if we don’t go back in there.”

  
Armie hesitates, and Timmy starts to worry something’s wrong.  “Just hang on a minute. I need to…” He trails off, and now Timmy’s starting to get annoyed again.  They’re already going to get an earful for being gone so long, and now Armie wants to...he’s not sure exactly  _ what _ Armie is doing right now.

  
“What?  What can possibly be so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow?”  He huffs, crossing his arms in a fit of irritation. He loves Armie, but sometimes he lets his impulsiveness get them into trouble when he forgets to think of the consequences.  This whole night is a perfect fucking example.

  
Armie looks over at him as a slow grin spreads over his entire face, and Timmy has no idea what to make of that.  “I’m doing  _ something _ .”  Armie quickly fishes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls to a name in his contact list before pushing ‘send’.

  
Timmy rolls his eyes but he can’t deny he’s curious to see what Armie’s up to.  When he hears Armie say the name “Liz”, he freezes, panic flooding his entire body.  All he can do is gawk at him, his arms falling limply to his sides as he listens to Armie talk to his  _ wife _ , right there in front of him.

  
“Hey, listen.  I’m not going to be coming back to the room tonight.  No, yeah, me and Timmy are going to watch a movie after we get out of here, and I’m just going to crash on the couch in his room.  Yeah, I’ll be back in the morning. Look, I really need to talk to you about something when I get back. It’s really important.” He looks directly at Timmy then and smiles brightly, giving him a wink as he finishes saying his goodbyes to Liz and hanging up.

  
Timmy can’t move, isn’t sure he’s even still breathing anymore until Armie comes back over to him and puts his hands on his shoulders, rubbing up and down his arms reassuringly.  All Timmy can do is stare dumbly at him, still not believing Armie actually just did that.

  
“You’ve waited long enough.  It’s about time I keep my end of the deal.”  Armie can’t stop smiling, and everything finally starts to sink in.  He’s doing this,  _ they’re _ doing this.  For real. No going back.  No more lies and excuses. Just him and Armie, together in love and life.

  
His only response is a blinding grin that stays firmly fixed on his face for the entire rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I can't believe I managed to write a one-shot in this fandom, lol! Even though it was still rather long...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, apparently I'm taking prompts now?? Lol! So if you have ideas you want to throw at me, feel free to hit me up on Tumblr. I'm @lfg1986 over there as well! I make no promises, but I'm enjoying the challenge of writing stuff that other people come up with, so I'm willing to take a stab at it! :D


End file.
